Yours
by MrsJacobBlack9999
Summary: Paul has had enough of Bella's running.


**AN: Okay, so this is my first attempt at writing a one shot. Please let me know what you think.**

Bella looked out into the sky as she walked along the shores of La Push; admiring the pinkish hues of the sun set. This was exactly what she needed. All she wanted to do that night was curl up with a book and get a little peace and quiet. The bonfire that Jake dragged her to was the complete and total opposite of that. Feeling overwhelmed by the large, boisterous crowd, she decided to step away from it all. She'd had enough.

She walked further and further away before she realized she had gone too far. She was so busy enjoying her leisurely stroll that she hadn't noticed that she was coming upon the tree line. She turned to walk back in the other direction but had barely taken a step when she felt _his_ eyes on her. She didn't need to turn around to know that he was there. He was _always_ there. He had found her; and worse, he had found her _alone_.

She knew she was taking a risk by walking away from the group; knowing full well that _he_ would most likely be waiting for her. That he could be lurking in the shadows somewhere and she'd never even know it. She shuddered at the thought of their last encounter. The way she let him touch her, the way he kissed her, the way he _dominated_ her. He had taken her right there on the forest floor. The raw passion between them brought her to her knees and she still didn't fully understand why she felt the way she did about him; or him about her. Frankly, the whole thing scared the shit out of her.

The sound of twigs snapping alerted her that he was advancing on her. She could feel him drawing closer. There was no running away now; not when he was this close to her.

"It's time you stop running, little girl." He growled.

Bella shuddered as she felt his warm breath against her ear. She felt the fear and anxiety coursing its way through her veins. It was immediately followed by something else she couldn't exactly pinpoint; d_esire?_ She cursed herself for wandering aimlessly. She had been careful; successful in avoiding him for months. She knew he wanted her again. He'd been watching her and she tried her best to stay away from him. She'd never made a mistake until now. She should've known he would corner her as soon as she walked away from the bonfire. He grabbed her arm and led her deeper into the forest.

"No." She said as tried to pry her arm from his grasp.

He glanced at her over his shoulder.

"No?" He chuckled darkly. "You don't really have a choice in the matter."

"Paul, please."

He turned her to face him; smirking deviously before dipping his head and running his nose along her neck; stopping behind her ear to inhale her scent. He drew in a deep breath and growled through its release.

"Do you really want me to stop, Bella?" He drew her closer to him; running hands hungrily over her body. He sucked her earlobe into his mouth; causing her to whimper. She shuddered. He growled; no doubt smelling her arousal.

"Hmm. I didn't think so."

In the blink of an eye, he had her pinned between him and the tree; his body pressed tightly against hers, leaving no room for escape.

He stared deep into her eyes. "You've been a bad girl, Bella." He said as he played with a strand of her hair.

She shivered.

"You have no idea how bad I've wanted you. How much I've wanted to be buried balls deep inside of that sweet little cunt of yours. You've kept yourself from me for too long, little girl." He smirked.

She glared defiantly.

"Always the fighter, huh? It's time to surrender, princess."

He kissed along her jawline before capturing her lips in a searing kiss. He nipped at her lips; soothing the burn with his tongue. Bella parted her lips in a pant; he used that moment to his advantage as he dipped his tongue into her mouth and groaned at the taste of her.

There was no battle for dominance in this kiss. From the moment his lips touched hers, she was a goner. His touch and his kiss demanded that she relent. Bella automatically submitted; she would always submit to him. Even though everything in her screamed for her to fight against him, to break away, to yell for help, to do anything to stop his assault on her body and her sanity; she never could. She hated it, but she knew the truth; whenever or however he wanted her…he could have her.

He pulled away from their kiss causing Bella to whimper in protest. Moving swiftly he pinned her hands above her head; capturing her tiny hands in his large one. He unbuttoned her pants with the other; dragging the zipper down excruciatingly slow.

"Paul." She pleaded.

He gave her his signature smirk before his hand dove deep into her folds. She moaned long and loud as his fingers teased her sensitive bud before pushing his fingers deep inside of her.

He growled. "You're so fucking wet for me, babe."

She moaned in response; writhing against him as he pumped in and out of her folds. She felt the familiar dull ache of her orgasm building.

Bella let out a strangled cry as Paul continued to stroke her feverishly; his palm rubbing her clit. She bucked her hips against his hand; grinding lecherously as he brought her closer and closer to her release.

"That's right, little girl. Cum for me."

Her knees buckled as the first wave of her orgasm hit; her body shook uncontrollably as she came undone around his fingers. He pressed his body against hers; holding her steady. She hadn't realized when he had let her hands go but they were now holding on to his massive shoulders; her nails digging into his flesh.

He withdrew his hand from her and brought it to his lips. Once he knew she was watching, he took his fingers into his mouth, licking them clean.

"Mmmm." He growled. "So _good_."

She whimpered and gulped audibly, causing him to smirk. He could smell the fresh wave of arousal that now covered the inside of her thighs. He had her exactly where he wanted her.

"I'm nowhere near through with you, little girl. You're all _mine_." He said as he let out a possessive growl.

He pushed her against the tree. Grabbing the hem of her shirt, he yanked it over her head and tossed it to the forest floor. He was pleased to see that she wasn't wearing a bra. His fingers ghosted over the soft flesh of her bosom, leaving a trail of goose bumps in their wake. She quivered; thoroughly enjoying his touch. Despite herself, she craved him. She needed to feel him against her; inside of her. Her body was screaming out for him to take her; mind, body, and soul. She couldn't understand it. He had so much control over her; and the fact that he knew it, only made things worse.

She watched him as he knelt in front of her; bringing her jeans down with him. She stepped out of them eagerly, causing him to chuckle at her enthusiasm.

Paul was face to face with her mound; her heart raced with anticipation. He studied her for a moment before she heard the familiar sound of cloth ripping; leaving her standing completely exposed. _Another pair of panties bites the dust. _She thought. She shuddered as he drew closer to her sex; his warm breath fanning out against her. Her breathing hitched as he lifted her leg over his shoulder and inhaled deeply; taking in the sweet scent of her arousal.

"Damn, girl. You smell so fucking _good_." He growled.

Bella screamed out in ecstasy as Paul's mouth descended on her. She fisted his hair as he lapped at her hungrily; licking her clean as if her arousal was the sweetest nectar he'd ever tasted. He growled and the vibration reverberated through her body causing an involuntary spasm. She could feel him smirking against her.

Paul repeatedly drove his tongue deep into her sweet center; soliciting a long moan from Bella. He was relentless; alternating between long licks and not so gentle nips. Bella screamed as another orgasm rolled through her. Paul continued to lap at her until he had drank all that she had to offer. She shuddered against him.

"Mmm. Paul, please!"

"Please what?" He wanted her to beg for it.

"Please ju-just take me." She panted.

He set her leg down gently; after her second orgasm they had become officially useless and now felt like she was standing on a pile of gelatin. He rose slowly to his feet; her eyes following him the entire way. He looked deep into her eyes.

"Are you sure that's what you want, little girl? I've already told you, this isn't enough for me. After this, there's no going back; no running away. You're mine. Period. You got that?"

She got it, but could she really handle it? He confused her to no end; he was infuriating, he was irrational, he was hotheaded, and stubborn, but she couldn't imagine being with anyone else. She'd been running long enough. She nodded slowly; agreeing to his demand. He watched her intently before nodding in response. He grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her forcefully before swiftly pulling back. She looked into his eyes; the dark onyx orbs that were Paul's eyes were now surrounded by a golden glow. She shivered. His wolf was in control.

"Turn around." He ordered.

She complied and pulled her hair to the side; exposing her neck to him. The low rumbling that emitted from him told of his approval. Paul reached around her to play with her hardened nipples. He pinched her nipple slightly and Bella hissed from the mixture of pleasure and pain. He looked above her head and noticed the branch directly above her. He smirked.

"Grab the branch and spread your fucking legs. " He growled.

Once again, she did as she was told.

The tell-tale sound of the metal teeth of his zipper ripping apart echoed through the forest and his cutoffs dropped to the ground. He gripped his manhood; stroking himself as he took in her vulnerable position. The wolf had taken over and he was more than pleased; seeing her spread open for him made him crazy. He was so hard it hurt. He stroked up and down her arms and kissed her shoulder. She shivered.

"Don't you move."

She nodded frantically in agreement.

He pressed himself against her. She moaned at the feel of him. He grabbed her hips and pulled her toward him, bending her slightly at the waist. He slid inside of her warmth easily; completely sheathing his manhood within her.

Bella sighed; her eyes rolling into the back of her head as he filled her. She felt complete. It was as though a part of her had been missing.

He pulled out of her slowly; rubbing his hands down her back and fanning them out over her hips. He gripped them tightly and slammed into her over and over again.

She screamed; gripping the branch as she came undone around him.

He moved his hand to her hair, wrapping it around his hand and pulling it tightly; yanking her head back to him.

"You're _mine_ now." He growled in her ear. "You belong to _me_."

"Yes! Oh yes, Paul!"

She screamed as he fucked her mercilessly.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and rocked into her; pushing himself to the hilt. Still gripping her hair, he pulled her head to the side. He felt his teeth sharpening; the need to mark her taking over completely.

He could smell her orgasm peaking. He dropped his hand from her waist and stroked her clit furiously. Her climax jolted through her like a lightning bolt. Paul snarled as his own hot release pulsated within her. He clamped his mouth over the soft skin between her neck and shoulder and bit hard enough to break the skin. She wailed as another wave of ecstasy rippled through her.

Paul lapped at the slowly fading wound as Bella came back from oblivion.

He smirked as he pulled himself from her.

"Paul?" She groaned.

"Yeah, babe?"

"A little help?"

Bella's fingers were clinging painfully to the branch above her. Paul chuckled as he carefully unwound her fingers from the branch, gently massaging each one. He kissed each fingertip and brought her into his arms.

He breathed in the scent of her hair and sighed contentedly.

"Mine." He growled.

"Yeah." She sighed. "Yours."


End file.
